Un quart de siècle
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Harry va fêter ses 25 ans, et décide de déclarer sa flamme à l'élue de son coeur... Suivons ses réflexions tandis qu'il cherche devant son miroir la bonne formule. Ne tient pas compte du T7... comme toutes mes fics d'ailleurs XD


Un quart de siècle

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Non, trop direct, trop sec, trop… pas assez bien quoi. Ca fait trente minutes que je suis devant mon miroir à essayer de trouver la formule qu'il faut. Être le Survivant n'implique pas d'être aussi un crack dans le domaine de la séduction. Cessons de nous leurrer, mon statut d'Elu ne m'a pas jeté des filles dans les bras comme s'il en pleuvait. Enfin, pas depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, passé mes ASPICS, achevé de pleurer les morts, et m'être battu pour être admis à l'école de postulants Aurors, je n'aspirais qu'à un peu de calme. Si je fais les comptes, outre mes relations collégiales (Cho et Ginny), j'ai eu deux « petites amies » en 7 ans. Toutes les deux issues de ma promotion à l'école d'Aurors… La première s'appelait Mary, et on est resté huit mois ensemble. J'ai eu toutes mes premières fois avec elle. Premiers câlins sous la couette, premier appartement ensemble, première dispute, premier adultère… Je ne suis pas fier d'ailleurs, vu que le trompeur, c'était moi. J'étais jeune… Mauvaise excuse. Bref, je ne regrette rien cependant, ni elle ni moi ne comptions sur une relation à vie ensemble. Je suis juste désolé de lui avoir fait mal, et on a fini par redevenir amis. Et elle seule parmi mes collègues a le droit de me taquiner sur ma vie amoureuse.

- Est-ce-que tu…

Non ! Assez de « Est-ce-que… » ! C'est absolument inesthétique, vocalement parlant. Il faut que je trouve autre chose. C'est Sophie qui m'a enseigné les bases de la rhétorique face à une femme. Sophie, c'est la meilleure amie de Mary et, accessoirement, celle avec qui je l'ai trompée. Mea culpa à nouveau. Il m'a fallu du temps pour arriver à ressouder leur amitié après ça. Un vrai parcours du combattant, et, après avoir manœuvré pour attirer au maximum sur moi la culpabilité de cet acte, elles ont réussi à faire la paix. Sophie et moi sommes restés ensemble trois ans. J'en étais presque à imaginer la possibilité de commencer à parler mariage. Mais à priori, ce n'était pas dans ses projets. Nous nous sommes séparés « à l'amiable », sur son impulsion. Là, j'ai quelques regrets, mais j'ai fait mon deuil assez rapidement.

- Voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

Et puis ça veut dire quoi « sortir avec » ? On dirait que je veux l'inviter au cinéma, ou au resto. Non, moi je veux avoir une aventure avec elle, voire même l'Aventure. Je veux ce que mes rêves, de plus en plus souvent, me font voir. Je veux pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres douces, et pas qu'une fois. Je viens d'avoir 25 ans, soit un quart de siècle de vécu déjà. Ce soir, je fête mon anniversaire, et pour la première fois c'est moi qui l'organise. J'avoue, j'ai appelé Dobby et Ron à l'aide, parce que je ne m'en sortais pas. Mais c'est quand même mes idées et mes invités cette fois-ci. Je frissonne, comme si un courant d'air passait dans mon dos, mais toutes les fenêtres et portes sont fermées. La Magie est vraiment quelque chose de très efficace pour améliorer la vie courante. J'ai, à coté de mon miroir, une liste des invités qui se met à jour toute seule et en temps réel, en fonction de qui est arrivé(Ginny et Ron, mais eux ils sont là depuis ce matin), qui est prêt à partir (presque tout le monde), qui sera en retard (Neville et Hannah ont l'air d'avoir encore des soucis à gérer leur vie de parents), qui a oublié (il n'ya qu'un seul nom, et c'est Luna, mais je compte sur Padma pour le lui rappeler) ou encore qui ne viendra pas (mon côté puéril n'a pas résisté à la tentation d'inviter Drago Malefoy, juste pour pouvoir utiliser cette fonctionnalité de la liste).

- Voudrais-tu être ma petite amie ?

C'est déjà un peu mieux, on se rapproche. Au moins, Ron n'a pas eu ce problème. C'est elle qui lui a demandé. Elle, c'est Héléna. Ils se sont rencontrés à la piscine municipale d'une petite ville moldue non loin du Terrier. Le plus étonnant, c'est que Héléna est une sorcière. Reprenons depuis le début. Ron, après Poudlard, a longuement hésité sur son choix de carrière. Finalement, il a opté pour entraîneur de Quidditch, pour des équipes professionnelles. Quand il s'est renseigné, il a vu que les moyens pour obtenir les différents diplômes et brevets n'étaient pas ce qu'il pensait. Mais il s'est accroché. Il en a bavé, surtout sur les cours théorique comme sociologie ou histoire du sport, mais il y est arrivé. Il est maintenant entraîneur des Frelons de Winbourne, qui, quand il les a repris, étaient loin de leur période fastueuse de nos années collège. A vrai dire, ils étaient en zone rouge, et deux des meilleurs joueurs étaient partis ailleurs voir si l'herbe était plus verte et les dirigeants plus compréhensifs devant leurs ambitions salariales. Maintenant, les Frelons ne sont peut-être pas en tête du championnat, mais ça fait deux ans que le QuidditchMag leur consacre le titre de « meilleure défense du championnat ». Il ne leur manque plus qu'un bon Attrapeur, et le tour sera joué. Et ça fait deux ans que je refuse les sollicitations de mon ami à rentrer dans l'équipe. Outre les cours de Socio, Ron devait entretenir sa forme physique pour les divers examens d'aptitude. Il faisait près de 15h de sport par semaine, dont 6h de natation. Lui allait nager, et elle était la secrétaire du club de natation, car tous les sorciers ne travaillent pas dans la communauté magique. Et ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont heureux ensemble. Elle est assez casanière pour le supporter, et lui a réussi à comprendre les rudiments de la psychologie féminine. Ça ne se passe pas toujours sans soucis, et leurs disputes sont retentissantes, mais je pense bien qu'un heureux évènement est dans l'air, sans compter une annonce très prochaine, si j'en crois l'anneau que j'ai entraperçu ce matin au doigt de Ron.

- Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

On va éviter. Un peu trop direct. Le meilleur moyen de la faire rire, de ce rire que j'aime tant que je crois percevoir d'ici. On se connait bien, elle et moi, mais je crois que je vais un peu trop vite en besogne. Déjà qu'il m'a fallu un certain pour comprendre qu'elle m'attirait vraiment. C'est en réfléchissant à mon anniversaire, et à mes 25 ans, que je me suis posé des questions. J'ai fini mes études, et j'ai un travail qui me plait depuis trois ans et des poussières. La plupart de mes amis sont casés, et même mariés ou parents, voire les deux. Ma dernière relation sentimentale remonte à il y a deux ans. Le fait qu'elle soit dans la même situation que moi nous permet de nous voir assez souvent, puisque les autres sont assez occupés. Fonder des foyers ce n'est pas de tout repos, on dirait. Ça me fait même peur parfois de constater qu'on peut dépenser autant d'énergie juste pour vivre à deux. Ma vie de célibataire s'organise entre mes soirées avec elle (où parle boulot, amis et loisirs, mais rarement amours), le club de tir à l'arc et celui de Quidditch, et mes sorties entre amis (plus ou moins fréquentes selon les périodes de l'année). En fait, c'est surtout elle qui occupe la plus grande partie de mes moments de libre. Qui sait quand mon regard a changé ? La première fois que je me souvient avoir consciemment pensé à elle en tant que femme potentiellement « séductible », c'était l'été dernier, quand on était à la plage et qu'elle avait mis ce maillot de bain deux-pièces, très classique, mais qui mettait son corps svelte tellement bien en valeur. Ensuite, au fil du temps, c'est de plus en plus souvent que ce genre de pensée m'a traversé l'esprit. Avant, je l'appréciais pour son esprit, sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Maintenant, il faut rajouter qu'elle exerce sur moi un attrait physique de plus important. Autant dire que je suis fichu.

- Je t'aime.

Un peu concis peut-être, mais tellement vrai. J'entends déjà le hoquet de surprise qu'elle fera. Est-ce-que j'ai bien interprété ses regards ? Depuis quelques temps, il y a dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas. Quand elle me regarde, je sens une certaine tendresse, et quand nos yeux se croisent, il lui arrive de les baisser en rougissant. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle plus tactile qu'auparavant. Elle qui d'habitude est très réservée, me serre dans ses bras ou demande des câlins à la moindre occasion, et m'embrasse la joue plus qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est aussi en pensant à ces moments que j'ai pris la décision de me lancer. Ce soir… Ce sera notre soir. Et j'ai grand espoir.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

Là je tiens ma déclaration. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir entendu un hoquet de surprise. Je me retourne, personne, naturellement. Cependant je ne suis pas Auror pour rien et j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Je prend ma baguette à ma ceinture, et faisant quelques mouvements avec, j'invoque un souffle d'air chaud qui balaie doucement la pièce, et fait apparaitre deux jolies jambes dessinées par un jean serré. Je souris. J'avais oublié que je lui avais prêté ma cape d'invisibilité pour qu'elle l'utilise pendant une de ses réunions barbantes au Ministère (elle est adjointe au Bureau des Minorités Magiques) et qu'elle puisse nous rejoindre à la fête de ce soir. Il était hors de question que je la passe sans elle. Elle se sait démasquée et laisse tomber la cape. Elle est vraiment ravissante. A peine maquillée, pas plus coiffée que d'habitude, la simplicité de sa mise la fait rayonner. Ou bien est-ce ce sourire ravi et ces yeux brillants qui la rendent si belle ? Je ne sais pas. Mais alors que nous nous avançons l'un vers l'autre, une douce chaleur dans nos ventres, je me dis que je passerai bien plusieurs quarts de siècle à répondre à cette question.


End file.
